


Radiography

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 08 January 2010 for the 30 kisses comm at Lj. Written using 2nd person from Yoite's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Radiography

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 08 January 2010 for the 30 kisses comm at Lj. Written using 2nd person from Yoite's POV.

You lower your gaze. Your shoes are old and ruined but is not as if you care. Do these things matter to normal boys and girls? Hattori-san has never taught you this, as he has never hugged you , or told you that everything was alright.

There have been times when you have wished that someone could just look at a radiography of your body, to see that your bones, and organs and blood vessels have always been in the places where they ought to be inside a human body. But then…then probably they would ask anyway why you have that scar on your neck or how the weird flower among your legs works.

You are still looking at your shoes as the station's clock ticks away the minutes left for your train to arrive. Waiting is something you have learnt well to do, it is not heavy or boring. Actually you don't know what sensations like boredom are, or how they feel like. You just have heard people talking about them, mainly Yukimi.

Yukimi…he has always been the only door opened on the world for you, 'cause he has always been the only one who didn't want to keep him away, who didn't think that the world should not know the little shinigami you were and still are. But there were have always been too many chains on you, around your long legs and your bony chest, and Yukimi's attention were not enough, it just couldn't heal the bruises and the cuts.

You lift your gaze, and you let it wander over the heads of the people who are waiting beside you, over the sleeves of their jackets, over the families that you know they have, over the dreams that you know they nurture. You feel those chains also now, 'cause it's not like you are supposed to be right? If you were, people would have loved you, would have want you to be free, to learn how to live. But then you feel your nape tickling and you turn.

Miharu seems a watercolor over the grey of the people standing all around, people who continue to ignore your existence. Miharu smiles, his eyes shining lightly and you can't help but swallow. "I thought I could come with you this time, if you want, Yoite." He says exactly these words and you think is voice is to light for this world. You nod. He stands on his toes and kisses your cheek.

You keep waiting for the train, and you look at your shoes again. But these time Miharu's ones are near them and you feel Miharu's arm brushing lightly against yours, slowly opening chains, slowly healing your bruises.


End file.
